Mitch Harris (SWB)
Mitchell Harris, better known as Mitch, is a main character and later an antagonist as well as a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. He is a leader of the Crestview Bus Crash Survivors alongside Spencer. He is the son of James Harris and stepbrother of Ashleigh Harris. He led the survivors for a short time at the Malloy Mansion alongside Stevie, but was taken to an unknown camp by Micah. He was then a resident of the Petersburg High School for a short time. He served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Waiting Game". Pre-Apocalypse Crestview, Florida Not much is known except that he is the stepbrother of Ashleigh and boyfriend of Robin, all attending Crestview. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" Mitch drives his friends and Ashleigh to the school. Ashleigh goes off on him jokingly before they part ways. After getting everyone out of his car, Robin jumps on him and kisses him, saying she missed him. As they walk through the school to the bus loop, they pass Billie and Stevie playing guitar and singing. He compliments Billie before they go to the bus. Later, he is seen listening to Ashleigh, Billie, Andrea and the others talk and starts friendships with all of them. After the crash, he helps people get off. He is later seen inviting Spencer and Alex to walk with him and the others. "Don't Play With The Wolves" He and Robin approach Stevie and Billie and set their things down and complains about the walk. Angel soon asks if they want to play manhunt and joins the game after Billie says he'll play, despite Robin not wanting to play. While playing, he finds Billie and sneaks up on him, grabbing him from behind. He claims he was in the woods to make sure he and Stevie were okay. He and Billie then go to find a new spot to hide. After hearing the yells and screams, the two return to camp, Billie comforting Stevie while Mitch watched them. "Madness Begins" He is telling a story when Spencer gets up to leave to find Alex. The next day, he volunteers to go find help with Mike. "A Cabin in the Woods" Mitch is with Mike and the others, trying to get Mike to let them head back. Knowing it's useless, he ends up talking to Billie and gives him chips, knowing he hasn't eaten since the crash. Later, he follows Paula to find her husband at the crash sight. When they get there, he notices Billie panic at the sight of dead bodies and talks him down with Andrea. He sees the others get attacked when the driver and Paula's husband reanimate and escapes with Mike, Billie and Andrea. "We Have Each Other" While running to the camp, Billie collapses and panics again. Mitch tries to calm him and eventually helps him up. When they return to camp, Mitch reunites with his sister and girlfriend. He is seen escaping the camp and, while walking to Tobias' camp, is caught looking at Billie by Robin, who is visibly upset. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Mitch is following Spencer and Tobias to The Reserve. He tells of Tomas for pointing a gun at Spencer. Stevie has him talk to Billie, but Billie tells him he should comfort his girlfriend. Mitch is later seen trying to help around the infirmary and again when Cathy kills Connor. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" TBA "Inside a Burning Building" TBA "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" TBA "Home Is Just a Word" TBA Season 3 "Mess" TBA "The Chain" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Justice" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 4 "Trust Issues" After traveling with Mike and the other survivors, they find a camp. Mitch is in the tent to avoid the others as he copes with killing his father, however Ashleigh demands to speak with him, telling him he can't start shutting the group out. They are soon held at gunpoint by a group in the woods. "All of Us" TBA "Hide" TBA "A Bad Crowd" TBA "What's Gonna Happen" TBA "Us, The World and The Dead" Following the battle of the mansion, Mitch is helping Clair and Valentina clean the bodies up, wondering what Clair will do with them. Soon after, they hear a scream upstairs and rush to the others, discovering it was Leonard who was spooked by Stevie, Billie and Maggie. Mitch is angry, as Leonard thought they were The Mob and would have sold the others out to protect himself. "Because of Me" With Maggie deciding to leave, she asks her brother to come with her, but Mitch doesn't want Billie to go and tries getting him to stay. Billie ends up telling Mitch that he believes the pain Mitch is going through is because of him. He tells Mitch to stay strong and keep leading before he leaves with Maggie. "Take Us Down" TBA "Hope" TBA Season 5 "For The Night" TBA "New People" TBA "Children" TBA "Better Days" TBA "Ours" TBA "We All Are" TBA "They Lose Us" TBA "Can't Beat What's Already Dead" TBA "Waiting Game" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: *James Harris (Alive) *Collin *Ross (Alongside Asher) *Kianu *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia TBA Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 4 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB) Category:LGBT Characters